


Picnic Fare

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: a bit of fluff





	Picnic Fare

"So, what are we going to do with this unexpected leave provided so graciously by our fearless leader to reward my saving the day?” Bodie asked.

“You!?” Doyle strode out of the bathroom, the towel around his head his only cover. “That’s not how I remember it goin’ down, mate.”

“Old as you are I’m surprised you remember your own name.”

“Bodie!”

Ducking under the wet missile directed his way, Bodie smiled in triumph. “See, proven my point, haven’t you?”

“Eh?”

“Bodie is _MY_ name.”

“Berk.” The shove accompanying the insult tumbled Bodie backwards towards the bed. Reaching out and catching hold of Doyle’s arm he pulled the other man down with him.

The wrestling match that ensued found both men rolled up together in the duvet.

“Oi! We’re pigs in a blanket.” Doyle snorted with laughter.

Bodie raised a puzzled eyebrow. “Speak for yourself, Raymond. There are no swine on the Bodie family tree!”

“Don’t be dense.” Doyle freed an arm and waved at the enveloping bedcovers. “Us. This. Pigs in a blanket.”

“I wonder about you sometimes, Doyle. What are you on about?”

“Undercover cops are-” Doyle sniggered.

“Pigs in a blanket!” Bodie rolled his eyes.

Their helpless laughter shook the bed. Bodie recovered first and slid slowly down Doyle’s body.

“Bodie?” Doyle drew in a shaky breath.

A muffled voice from under the covers explained, “All this talk of food – I’m finding myself a bit peckish if you must know.”

The laughter was replaced by a long silence that left both men’s appetites quite satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving old Tea & Swiss Roll Obbo prompt fic


End file.
